Taskete Kudasai
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: am....esto es un TakaKai n.n entren y vean por que uno de ellos debera afrontar las sombras del pasado


Que se siente...ser el debil, el que nadie quiere...el tonto, el que necesita a alguien que lo defienda?  
-No lo se...yo siempre eh sido fuerte...nadie nunca se ha atrevido a decirme debil.  
Yo lo digo...por que eso eres..si no fuera por "el", tu serias un cobarde -Urusai!...eso no es verdad!  
Si lo es...el te cuida, el te ayuda, te sonrie mientras a los demas les importas un bledo...igual que a ellos -No es cierto...ellos me amaban...me querian!  
De donde sacaste esas marcas en la espalda?...de donde sacaste esa fortaleza para sobrellevar el dolor?  
-DE NADIE!  
Si...ellos te obligaron a que asi fueras te hirieron e hicieron que ese doloroso liquido rojo corriera por las habitaciones...por eso murieron -CHGAU!...chigaun...es mentira...no es verdad.  
Tu enterraste esa filosa arma en el pecho de cada uno...tu los veias con esos ojos que dan muerte al desafiarlos...solo tu!  
-CALLATE! BASTA, BASTA! ellos...yo...yo no Y que hay de el..te ayuda y el dia que...te deje?...el dia que diga que te odia?  
-el jamas me lastimara!  
Estas seguro?

-----------------------

2 de la tarde, Dojo Kinomiya...

-KAIIIIIIIII nOn--dice el moreno brincando sobre el bicolor -Takao!...--dice tumbado en el piso -Kai...n.n que bueno que llegas!--dice poniendole su gorra--que Kawaaaiii!  
-Ajajajajajajajajajajajaja, que chistoso se ve ajajajajaja--dice el guero tomando su estomago con amabas manos--ajajajajajajaja -No le veo la risa Max...¬¬--dice mirandolo friamente -OOUUU...n.nUUU no mas decia--se esconde tras su Koi -VvUUU Max no deberias ser asi sabes que a Kai no le gusta eso--comienza a decir el neko -No...no me gusta que me tiren, griten y burlen!--avienta a Takao--y eso lo soporto aun menos en TI Kinomiya!  
-Ya te dije que me digas Takao! YOY no me gusta que me digas Kinomiya...eres malo Ka-pon -¬O¬ Que has dicho!--dice cerrando el puño -Ya no seas tan enojon Kai!--dice sonriendo tiernamente -Hum...--se voltea semio sonrojado--No soy enojon...solo no tolero a los niños como tu -Mas niño pareces tu!--dice Takao -Takao callate, no ves que Kai nunca fue niño..por eso no sabe lo diverti...--siente la fria y penetrante mirada sobre si--OOUUU mejor me callo -Rei no hables de cosas que no sabes.  
-No te enojes Kai...solo era un comentario -Si van a hacer eso en vez de practicar me voy!--comienza a irse --Takao se queda callado y lo ve irse--Ahhhhh...por que no puede ser mas.  
-Aunque lo intentes Kai jamas dejara de ser lo que es...un chico sin amigos que solo se preocupa por el mismo

-Si...jamas dejare de ser eso--dijo cabizbajo dirijiendose a su casa

Llegando escucho el saludo unisono de sus sirvientes, pero no le hizo caso, subio las escaleras y escucho a su abuelo mientras tenia una llamada importante, siguio su camino, llego a su habitacion y se tiro en la cama, ultimamente solo queria dormir, cosa que nunca le habia gustado.,cerro sus ojos cuando un dolor agudo lo tomo por sorprese en su cabeza

-Que diablos...--sujeto con fuerza su cabeza, sentia que explotaria, entonces vio unas imagenes, eran borrosas pero por algo no queria verlas--No...no se...por que!--el dolor llego a un grado en el que no pudo mas y callo en la cama

-----------------------------

Sus ojos le pesaban, pero aun asi se ezforzaba en abrirlos, una luz brillante pego en sus ojos e intento enfocar el lugar donde se hallaba, sentia su cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera dormido por años, al levantarse noto que estaba en un hospital, pero por que?

-Kai?  
-Takao...como?--el moreno se acerco y se sento a su lado -Estas bien?  
-Si...solo que...ay, siento como si hubiera dormido.  
-Dormiste una semana--dijo con una infinita tristeza y abrazo a Kai--Crei que nunca despertarias -Te preocupaste por mi?  
-Claro que si!...somos amigos no?--dijo algo triste pero aferrandose mas al cuerpo del otro -Yo...no quise que te preocuparas por mi.  
-Kai--alzo la vista--que te pasa?--pregunto -Nada...es solo que...--de repente sus ojos se perdieron, y el empezo a ver imagenes--que...que es esto?...no eso no...no es cierto--sujeto nuevamente su cabeza--No..mis padres...ellos no!  
-KAIIIIIII--takao estaba deseperado, no sabia que ocurria y lo peor es que no sabia como controlarlo...busco a un doctor cercano, pero no habia nadie, asi que regreso--Kai...Kai escuchame..Kai...onegai! KAIIIIIII--entre lagrimas y desesperacion beso los labios del otro delicadamente.  
-"pero que?"--las imagenes se desvanecieron, y pudo ver claramente como el menor lo estaba besando--"Takao..."--se sonrojo y cerro los ojos tomando al otro por el cuello e intentando profundizar el beso...

Pero que fue lo que hizo que Kai quedara en coma?  
Por que Takao lo beso?  
Quien era el chico del principio?

Continuara... 


End file.
